Is this the world we created
by FlamezofDoom
Summary: Bulma makes a time machine to bring some saiyans from the past to help them fight the androids. But a certain series of events gives her more than she's bargained for. Crossover- inuyuyukentenchi
1. Default Chapter

Is this the world we created  
  
Disclaimer: *Takes deep breath* I do NOT own Dragonball Z, Tenchi Muyo, Rurouni Kenshin, Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, or the song Is this the world we created by Queen who makes the best songs for fanfiction!  
  
Summary- Feeling useless, Bulma decides to make a time machine so that she can go into the past to get some Saiyan warriors to help them defeat the androids. What happens when a series of events at the exact moment of time gives Bulma more than she bargained for?  
  
Flamez- I've been wanting to do a crossover for a while now. I'm combining all my favorite anime shows into one brand spankin, never seen before, juicy fanfiction. Wow they way I talk about it actually sounds good.*cracks up laughing* But seriously, its decent so read it and tell me what u think  
  
Chapter 1-Cause  
  
Bulma twirled the phone cord around her finger. "Are you that busy?"  
  
Chichi struggled to pick up the basket of clothes. "Yeah, Goku and Gohan have been staining and ripping their clothes. When they come back for lunch their clothes are in shreds! And my little Gohan's muscles are growing so large he can't fit any of his clothes! I keep having to take about two shirts and make them into one! I have to cook, clean, and make more clothes. I'm running out of fabric, and we don't have any money to buy any more clothes. Goku's saving the world doesn't bring in a paycheck though, oh no. I'm so desperate the curtains are starting to look good." She grunted and hefted the basket over her shoulder.  
  
"I guess that counts lunch out then.Hey I can come over with some fabric and I'll help you do your chores!"  
  
"I don't know.I like certain things done a certain way."  
  
"Well, how about you give me a call when you're done cleaning and we can sew clothes together."  
  
"After I'm done cleaning I have to cook, and you know how long it takes me to cook."  
  
"I can bring some cook bots over."  
  
"I don't know, Goku only likes my dumplings." She felt out the first step of the stairs with her foot before stepping onto it. "Look, maybe we can do this some other time?"  
  
"Yeah, ok then."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye." Bulma hung up and sighed. It seemed as though everyone was busy now a days. Tien and Choatzu are training in the mountains. Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo are training in the dessert. Yamcha was training in America. Launch was too busy stocking up on guns for the arrival of the androids. Chichi was doing housework. And Vegeta was locked up in the GR.  
  
She was so bored it was getting to the point where she wished Vegeta was come in so that she would have someone to talk to. Bulma sighed, she was getting desperate. Sometimes she just felt like everyone was helping to save the world except for her. Normally she wouldn't care but Bulma Briefs hated to be in the background. And most importantly, she missed the adventure.  
  
Bulma propped her head up on her fist and decided to start making lunch for Vegeta. She walked into the kitchen and looked around. What to make? They had a large quantity of chicken so she decided to make that. She threw the chicken into the oven rubbed with different spices and sat down at the kitchen table. After a few minutes it was done, she had her over modified to cook faster when Vegeta had moved in. She them out on the table and sat down.  
  
As if on cue, Vegeta burst into the door and sat down the table and started inhaling food. Bulma eyed him over the top of her magazine. During meals was the only real time she got to see him close up. He looked absolutely gorgeous, sweat glistened on his compact muscular body (ok, writing that felt soooo weird), his handsome angular face was fixed with a scowl, and his cold onyx eyes that could only see the food that was in front of his face and nothing else. Bulma sighed, another gorgeous man she couldn't have. Which was quite upsetting, Bulma Briefs always gets what she wanted.  
  
Vegeta glanced up from his food for a split second before turning his gaze back to his plate. He shoved the last leg into his mouth and went back inside. Bulma sat back in her chair. The only men who wasn't instantly attracted to her were gay. But the Saiyan Prince definitely was NOT gay. So what was it? Was there something wrong with her? She looked down at her self. Perfection. Then what was it? There had to be a reason! The genius gritted her teeth and yanked at her hair. That bastard made her forget to bitch about him not thanking her for lunch.  
  
That was it! Bulma Briefs did not sit around idle while everyone else had plans! Oh no! She would invent something to help them out, but what.She stood up her chair so fast is fell backward with a loud clang. She jogged her to private lab and immediately got to work.  
  
{[//\\]}-{[//\\]}-{[//\\]}-{[//\\]}-{[//\\]}-{[//\\]}-{[//\\]}-{[//\\]}- {[//\\]}-{[//\\]}-{[//\\]}  
  
Kagome sat down at the edge of the well. She and Inuyasha had just had another fight, which wasn't very unusual. But this was the first time she had second thoughts about leaving. It had been Inuyasha's fault, she had every right to leave. He stated that he didn't need her anymore and that she should just go home. But this time was different than the others. Kikyo was back. And not only that, she was traveling with them. They had had a huge fight in front of the priestess, and Kagome had stormed away leaving him with her. What was she thinking? Him and her alone? Inuyasha was still madly in love with her and all Kikyo had to do was snap her fingers and he would come running.  
  
She groaned and held her head in her hands. It wasn't like she could get mad at him. It wasn't like they were in a relationship or anything. Inuyasha was stubborn and confused. A dangerous combination. The fact that they technically weren't alone didn't help her feel better. With Miroku too wrapped in Sango and Sango slapping him around they wouldn't really spend too much time with the past lovers. Maybe she was wrong to leave.  
  
Maybe it was right that she didn't stay. He did insult her and told her to leave! She folded her arms, that jerk! Why am I even thinking about this? I'm going home for good! If he wants her so bad he can her! Kagome stood on the edge of the well and was about to step in when she sensed three crystal shards coming her way. Kouga. Should she stay and wait for him? Or should she leave? Then again, if a certain half dog demon found out about her talking to Kouga it would make him very jealous. She giggled and sat back down on the edge of the well.  
  
This will show Inuyasha! She didn't need him either! Kouga appreciated her help. Damnit, he even told her so. Inuyasha never said he needed her. Kouga had announced his love for her. Inuyasha still calls her stupid girl. It was obvious who she should help from now on! Let's see if he likes these cookies! Kagome pulled out her mirror and fixed her outfit and makeup. She slipped it back into her pocket and looked at the sky. Inuyasha.  
  
"Kagome."  
  
She jumped, genuinely surprised. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"  
  
"I was sure you could tell I was coming."  
  
"That's not the point."  
  
"Why are you sitting on the well? Are you going to leave?"  
  
"I was going to.Inuyasha pissed me off again, so I left. Was just about to leave when-"  
  
"You can't leave, you're my woman and you're to stay with me."  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not your woman!" She was starting to regret not leaving. Her anger had made her forget the 'possessive' part of his personality. "I am not some property to be owned! If will excuse me I am leaving." She spun around.  
  
Kouga grabbed her arm. She opened her mouth to protest but then she saw what he was looking at. Or make that who. Sesshormaru chuckled coldly. "My, my, my, what do we have here? Two young lovers, how precious."  
  
Kagome gritted her teeth. "We are not lovers!"  
  
"Tsk, I though you that pathetic Inuyasha's woman. No matter, I just want the three jewel shards."  
  
She reached for her arrows. "There is no way your going to get them."  
  
Sesshormaru growled and charged at them. Kagome backed up so she could get a good shot. He reached out to swipe her with his poisonous claws. Kouga jumped to push her out of the way. They both tumbled down the well with Sesshormaru falling after them.  
  
{[//\\]}-{[//\\]}-{[//\\]}-{[//\\]}-{[//\\]}-{[//\\]}-{[//\\]}-{[//\\]}- {[//\\]}-{[//\\]}-{[//\\]}  
  
Ryoko laid on her back with her hands folded behind her head. It was a beautiful day, the sun was shinnying, the birds were chirping, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. It would be a perfect day except for. "We have been cleaning all day and you have done nothing! You're neglecting your chores around the house! You are so irresponsible!".except for the sound of Ayaka voice.  
  
"I would love to help you but I'm busy."  
  
"With what? It looks to me like your just sitting on your butt doing absolutely nothing!"  
  
"Hey Tenchi, is that you?"  
  
The princess's eyes grew big and watery. "Tenchi? Where?" Ryoko slipped away silently. "I don't see him. Where you lying to me Ryoko?! RYOKO!!"  
  
The demon in question was now floating in Washu's old lab. It was pitch black with green crystals floating around. With a closer look she could see they held some of her old discarded inventions. "Hmm.I wonder.." She went from crystal to crystal until she found the one she was looking for. Ryoko broke it open. "I think this world would be a better place if Tenchi was in love with me." She giggled evilly to herself while her fingers flew over the buttons. She closed her eyes as her body was enveloped with a warm light.  
  
{[//\\]}-{[//\\]}-{[//\\]}-{[//\\]}-{[//\\]}-{[//\\]}-{[//\\]}-{[//\\]}- {[//\\]}-{[//\\]}-{[//\\]}  
  
Sanoske whistled and stuck his hands in his pockets while he walked down the street. His stomach was full and the night was young. Any normal man would have enjoyed a night like this. But this particular young man was far from normal. He was sick of all this peaceful and calm, what he needed was some action (no, not that kind of action you hentai!). What he needed was a decent fight. He was getting restless.  
  
He turned the corner. It had been a good while since he had a challenge. And now the only guy around that give him one refuse to fight him. It was positively nerve wracking. Sanoske wiggled his fingers in his pockets. He needed to hit someone soon, he was getting edgy. The wind kicked up behind him and there was a sudden chill down his spine. His eyes darted around suspicious of the shadows. He was being followed.  
  
He acted as if nothing was wrong while he formed a plan. Sanoske causally turned another corner and stopped. Moments later a dark figure rounded the corner. "Nice night for a stroll huh?"  
  
"You, your Zanza fighter for hire." It was more a statement than a question.  
  
"I am not that man anymore."  
  
"You killed my father for money, you bastard!"  
  
"Believe me, it was nothing personally I was just doing my job. But if it's a fight you want I'm the guy for you."  
  
The dark figure shifted. "It's not a fight I want, it's your death!" He squeezed the trigger of his gun.  
  
Before Sanoske knew what was going on, three bullets hit him in his chest. A sharp pain jolted his body. The force of the attack sent him falling backwards. He closed his eyes for what seemed like forever.  
  
{[//\\]}-{[//\\]}-{[//\\]}-{[//\\]}-{[//\\]}-{[//\\]}-{[//\\]}-{[//\\]}- {[//\\]}-{[//\\]}-{[//\\]}  
  
Hiei looked down at his right hand as he walked through the forest. His sword hand will never be the same again. He came to the Dark Tournament at his peak, and now the night before the finals he had only a third of his power. It was all because of that cursed arm. He stopped when he got to a cliff on the shore line. He jumped off the side and landed on the ledge.  
  
What also fueled his anger was that the Urahemshi boy was now twice as strong as he was when he was. The boy who once had to shoot an experimental spirit gun at the Forlorn Hope just to beat him. He growled and powered up, using his rage for fuel. His power sparked and crackled around him. Damn that boy! As soon as this tournament was over, he will rip the little nuisance to shreds. He gathered some of his energy to start a fire eight feet tall. It was a bright red with Hiei's black energy crackling around it.  
  
He gritted his teeth and thrust his hand in to flame. The pain tore at his flesh and ripped through his veins. He bit his tongue to keep from screaming out in pure agony. This flame was no ordinary one. It was so hot it could melt ttt just by setting it one foot from the intense heat. It also did not help that his arm was wounded. His arms slowly slid into the fire pulling him along with it. Hiei tried to pull his arm out in vain. He dug his heels into the ground only to be dragged effortlessly into the searing heat.  
  
{[//\\]}-{[//\\]}-{[//\\]}-{[//\\]}-{[//\\]}-{[//\\]}-{[//\\]}-{[//\\]}- {[//\\]}-{[//\\]}-{[//\\]}  
  
Bulma worked on her latest invention happily. This was her best invention yet, an actual time machine. With it she could back into the past and get a whole army of Saiyan soldiers willing to help fight the androids. Especially with Vegeta being here and all. All she needed was to get one more part from her father's lab and she'd be finished.  
  
"Woman!!!" She walked out into the hall in the opposite direction of the voice. "WOMAN!!!" Her eye twitched but she kept walking. "YOUR PIECE OF SHIT IS BROKEN!! I DEMAND YOU COME AND FIX IT!!"  
  
Bulma's head whipped around so fast that her hair hit her face so hard it stung. She stomped through her room and walked out onto her balcony. "YOU STUPID BASTARD!! MAYBE IF YOU WEREN'T SUCH A DIMWIT MAKE YOU WOULDN'T BREAK IT SO MUCH!!"  
  
"MAYBE IF IT WAS WORTH SHIT IT WOULDN'T BREAK SO MUCH, YOU PHYCOTIC BITCH!!"  
  
She leaned over the railing glaring down at him. She said lowly but just loud enough for him to hear. "Since I'm such a bitch I guess the bitchy thing to do is say 'I don't give a damn, you break it you fix it'." Bulma spun on her heel and went to walk back into her room when a big gust of wind swept up. She turned back around to see a very bloody and pissed off Vegeta hovering over her balcony.  
  
"Fix. It. Now."  
  
Bulma's eyes narrowed. "Hell. No."  
  
The Saiyan growled and threw her over the railing by her collar. He relished her frightened scream and laughed harshly. Killing her is what he plainly always wanted to do but then again she was the only one around here that could fix the GR and could remotely tolerate for about five seconds which is a record. He stare down at her weighing out his options. At the last second he flew down and grabbed her by her collar. He could always expunge her later when she had out grown her usefulness.  
  
Bulma slowly opened up her eyes. Her heart was still racing and her breath still quick. How dare he?! After all she had done for him! This is the thanks she gets! Why did she ever find that sadistic bastard attractive? It was official, she hated him. The only other person she had ever truly hated was Frieza. The monkey doesn't stray far from his master (get it? Hah I'm too corny). She gathered herself together before smiling and gazing up at him. "Okay, okay, give me a second to go get my tools."  
  
He grunted and threw her on the ground. "Hurry up." It was time the wench learned her place.  
  
She gritted her teeth and stomped back into the complex. I'll get some tools alright. Bulma dug around her dad's lab for a few moments before finding the right ones. The young genius ran to her lab. If she didn't finish soon, Vegeta would come looking for her. After putting on the finishing touches she stood back and admired her work for a moment. She held her breath and pushed the button.  
  
- Searching for what they need-  
  
Flamez-Did u like it? Did u hate it? If you loved it review! If you hated it.review! But be gentle.I burn easily. 


	2. effects

Flamez-Wow, thanks for the reviews! Sorry for the wait!  
  
Chapter 2-effects  
  
Bulma shielded her eyes against the blinding light. She blinked the spots out of her vision and looked around. Standing around her lab was some very disheveled looking people. The first one to recover was the short man with the spiky hair that reminded her of. "What kind of trickery is this, wench?" .reminded her of Vegeta.  
  
Bulma flipped her hair over her shoulder. "First things first, are you Saiyan?"  
  
"What the fuck is that?"  
  
She stomped her foot. "Damnit it didn't work!" She ran over her machine and started looking it over.  
  
Sanoske rubbed his eyes. "What kind of witchcraft is this?"  
  
Hiei powered up. "I demand to know what is going on or there will be lots of pain!"  
  
"It's simple really. There was a series of coinciding events that caused a rip in the dimensional pattern of our parallel universes." Everyone's head whipped around to look at the pink haired woman. Two little puppets popped up out of nowhere. A: "You're so smart Little Washu!" B: "You're so great!"  
  
Ryoko put her fists on her hips and ground out through gritted teeth. "How did you get here, Washu?"  
  
"Uh, uh, uh, I'm not telling you until you call me mom."  
  
"Mother." She muttered.  
  
"I placed a tracking device on you so that we you got too far my image would pop up and be able to communicate with you."  
  
"You mean you're a hologram?" Ryoko reached out and touched her on the shoulder.  
  
"No, its only half of me here, my subconscious. Its like being in a dream where everything feels real but its not."  
  
"Good." She swung at her up sprawled forward and her fist went right through her.  
  
"And just like a dream I can do anything I want, like make my self untouchable. Cool, huh?"  
  
Kagome rubbed her soar bottom. "What's going on?"  
  
Sesshomaru eyes narrowed dangerously. "Yes, that bit of information would be appropriate."  
  
By now Hiei was crackling with black energy. "Now."  
  
Bulma sat down at her chair. "See it goes like this."  
  
{[//\\]}-{[//\\]}-{[//\\]}-{[//\\]}-{[//\\]}-{[//\\]}-{[//\\]}-{[//\\]}- {[//\\]}-{[//\\]}-{[//\\]}  
  
Vegeta was impatiently standing outside when he felt this surge of power from inside. It was nothing like he had ever felt before. He wouldn't even have noticed it if there wasn't so much of it. There was one thing he did know, the powered was tainted with evil. He powered up and flew into the complex.  
  
{[//\\]}-{[//\\]}-{[//\\]}-{[//\\]}-{[//\\]}-{[//\\]}-{[//\\]}-{[//\\]}- {[//\\]}-{[//\\]}-{[//\\]}  
  
".so we're all training for when the androids come in three years. I was hoping to get some Saiyans but." She sighed, disappointed.  
  
Kagome smiled. "We can help."  
  
Sanoske eyed her. "Don't speak for all of us, girl."  
  
She frowned at him. "My name is Kagome, Ka-go-me!" All men where assholes, no matter what time period.  
  
Hiei crossed his arms. "I'll have to agree with the roster."  
  
"Look here you little troll, either you shut up or I'll step on you!"  
  
Sesshomaru chuckled coldly, everyone stopped arguing to look at him. "You think I will help the likes of you. I shall conquer this world then I will go back to the feudal era and kill Inuyasha."  
  
"No one will be conquering anything." Vegeta stated from the doorway.  
  
Sanoske looked back and forth between him and Hiei. "Are you two related or somethin'?"  
  
The prince looked around the room with distaste. "What the hell did you do, Woman?"  
  
She pouted. "I was only trying to help."  
  
"Lot of help this is."  
  
Hiei growled. "I do not like being ignored." Something under his headband started to glow.  
  
Bulma eyed him nervously. "No need to be hostile I will be with you in a sec."  
  
Vegeta snorted. "You see what happens when you don't obey me, you get into shit."  
  
"Shut up Vegeta! I'll fix the damn GR when I feel like it. You'll just have to find something else to train with."  
  
Hiei's anger soon turned to interest and the glow beneath his headband died down. "You have a training device?"  
  
The genius smiled smugly. "Yeah, it's a gravity room. It increases the gravity making you have to increase your energy along with it. Purely ingenious device, I invented it."  
  
He looked like he was thinking quickly. "Good, make me one. It has to be fire proof and dark."  
  
She opened up her mouth to say something but Vegeta interrupted her. "She's not making you shit until she fixes MINE first."  
  
Her eyes narrowed. "I'm not going to fix shit for you, you ungrateful bastard." She smiled and turned to the slightly shorter demon. "It would be my pleasure to make one for you."  
  
"Hiei."  
  
"...Hiei. You'll just have to wait your turn Veggie Head. We have a new guest now."  
  
Sesshomaru started to float off of the ground. "I have decided to take this place as my home so you're all just going to have to die."  
  
Vegeta growled. "This place is mine, so I guess you'll just have to fight me for it."  
  
He lunged at him, leaving a huge gash with his poisonous claws. Vegeta's eyes bulged and his mouth opened and he backed up, holding onto his shoulder. Sesshomaru smirked.  
  
Kagome gasped. "Oh no."  
  
Bulma panicked. "What do you mean 'oh no'?!"  
  
"Sesshomaru's claws are poisonous."  
  
Vegeta's look of shock quickly turned to a reassured smirk. He powered up and sent a ki blast at him. It hit him in the stomach sending him flying towards Kagome. Kouga scooped her up and leaped out of the way. His heart melted as she smiled sweetly up at him. See this was the Kouga she liked. The caring, protective, Kouga. Not to mention attractive! Why was she mad at him again?  
  
Sesshomaru went flying through the wall and out the complex. Vegeta flew out to greet him. The demon struggled to his feet. "What kind of demon are you?"  
  
"I am no demon but I am a murderer." He flew down at him and punched him in the stomach until blood stained his mouth.  
  
Kagome ran forward. "Don't kill him!"  
  
Vegeta looked up her. "Who are you to tell me what do little girl?"  
  
"I-I-I mean well, Inuyasha wanted to kill him is all."  
  
Kouga tightened his grip on her. "What about that puppy?"  
  
Kagome glared up at him. He looked down at her, his blue eyes swirled with jealousy, anger, and love. From the time she met him, she was always putting him second to Inuyasha. When ever she got mad at him and Kouga tried to comfort her all she did was talk about him. And he still loved her. Her eyes watered up and her lip trembled. She loved him, too. But how could that be when she loved Inuyasha? Inuyasha proved that you always end up having to choose one or the other. He chose Kikyou and she will choose Kouga. She stood on her tip toes, running her mouth over his. His eyes widened, was this really happening? Was it because she loved him or she was rushing into this to get over her pain? She looked at him with such love, he gave in. He cupped her face with her hands and depended the kiss. (whoa, okay don't expect anything but a little kissin my stories cuz this is just WAY too weird) A part of her mind screamed, what about Inuyasha! But she pushed the thought away for a much less distracting time.  
  
Vegeta, who thought he was going to vomit, threw the demon to the ground. He put a ki ring around his throat so that when he recovered, he wouldn't try anything. He flew back up to the lab. "Woman!" No answer, but that wasn't unusual. It wasn't until he insulted her precious GR did she show up but he loved torturing her a little first. "WOMAN!!! I DEMAND YOU FIX THAT PIECE OF SHIT NOW!!!!" What no answer? How could that be? He fixed on her week ki and went in search of her. He was surprised to see her standing by a GR that wasn't the one he trained in. He landed beside her only to be ignored.  
  
Bulma felt the breeze behind her but didn't turn around. She knew it was Vegeta, and she was still pissed at him. "It goes up to 800x gravity and it doubles as a space ship."  
  
Hiei nodded and looked it over. "The windows will let in too much light."  
  
"Oh, those can be covered with steel if you press the purple button on the control panel."  
  
He pulled out his sword. "I shall start training immediately. You have proved useful, imp, I will not kill you. Yet."  
  
She let the threat roll off her. She had learned to ignore them, having lived with Vegeta. "Imp? I'm not an imp."  
  
Hiei ran his sword threw her hair, careful not to cut it. "Your hair, it is blue. That is not a normal color for a human."  
  
"Well, its not but."  
  
"If you are not human than you are an imp."  
  
She was not in the mood for an argument right now. "Whatever." Bulma heard low growling but ignored it. Enjoying his anger. The growling got progressively louder until..  
  
"Woman, how the hell did you construct this so quickly?"  
  
She looked smug. "Oh it was just something I had been working on for a while. It met his requirements so." She shrugged.  
  
Vegeta growled. "You WILL fix MY GR right NOW."  
  
"Sorry but you'll have to wait until I deal with everyone else." She turned to leave but Vegeta caught her arm in a grip that just below painful. But she could still feel the stoppage of blood flow. "Let go."  
  
"Fix. The. GR. Now."  
  
Hiei held his sword at the prince's throat. "You heard the imp, let her go."  
  
Vegeta sneered. "Mind your business."  
  
"This is my business. From now on, I am going to be the Imp's top priority. So get used to it."  
  
"I am a Prince, I WILL be served FIRST."  
  
Hiei eyed the man in front of him. Should he kill him? He was asking for it. With his blatant disrespect, cocky air, and forcefulness. He glanced at Bulma. Her eyes were darting between him and the other man. She obviously had some feelings for him, other than the hate he was smelling. He needed her for her genius, and he knew if he killed him right now she would be upset with him. Hiei could always threaten her but he knew that angry people usually meant trouble in the future. And besides, her scent was pleasing and she was intelligent. She might make a good mate, not that he was looking but he was getting older and no one he had met so far was worthy of him. He would have to watch her to see if she was suitable. Demons had a strong urge to have children. They had to, demons are always at war with each other, dying by the thousands a second. And Hiei had found out that having a mate increased your power.  
  
With astounding speed that even Vegeta had trouble following, Hiei snatched Bulma out of his hold. "It would be wise if you would no longer threaten her. It displeases me." Something under his headband blazed in warning.  
  
"Who the hell are you to speak to me like that?! You should learn your place!"  
  
Bulma just stood there, happy to note that a vein was popping out of the prince's forehead. "Look Vegeta, I don't have time for this." She turned to Hiei. "There's a regular light button which is yellow and then there is a red light button which is green. The red light is a lot darken than the yellow light." She spun on her heal and walked back into the complex.  
  
Everyone else was in the kitchen, were she had left them after Vegeta threw Sesshomaru out of the complex. "Okay, this is how it goes. Kagome, Kouga, Washu, and Ryoko can stay here if you like. Sanoske, I noticed you are not comfortable here so you can stay on a remote island with some friends of mine. Sesshomaru, will have to be contained until deemed harmless. How does that sound?" Everyone just nodded. "Good, wait for a sec while I get someone to bring you to the island Sanoske." She dialed Chichi. "Hello?"  
  
"Oh hello Bulma!" Chichi eyed the bird she had killed for dinner. The only problem was that it was WAY to big to get through the door and it was still outside.  
  
"I was wondering if Goku was around? I need a favor."  
  
Chichi smacked her head. Of course! He could use instant transmission to get the bird inside! "Yeah, let me get him. GOKU!!!!!!"  
  
"Yeah, chi?"  
  
She jumped. She would never get used to that. Chichi handed him the phone. "It's Bulma."  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Can you do me a favor?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Can you bring someone to Roshi's island for me? I would but I'm really busy."  
  
"Sure. I'll be right over.  
  
"Thanks bye." Bulma hung up the phone and looked over the group of strangers in her home. 'At least I won't be bored.'  
  
- So many lonely faces scattered all around-  
  
Chapter 3- Competition: Jealousy is starting to effect everyone but what will happen if Inuyasha goes through the well looking for Kagome? 


End file.
